Mach Driver Honoh
The , or simply the Mach Driver, is Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser's belt, which they use to transform into their rider forms via the Signal Bikes. It was invented by Harley Hendrickson. Takumi Inui also uses this belt along with Signal Bike Faiz to become Kamen Rider Faiz. How he achieved this is unknown. Origin The Mach Driver Honoh was designed to someday be a successor to the Drive System. It is programmed with an A.I. to handle the tasks Krim does to the Drive System, and as such, boosts the effectiveness of Mach, though this deals a heavier toll on the user's body compared to Drive's as a result. Professor Hendrickson would have had more time to tone this issue down, had Go not run off mid-training with the Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Bikes back to Japan. The belt was critically damaged during Mach's battle against the Shoot Roidmude, but repaired afterwards by Rinna Sawagami. She as well reversed-engineered the belt and create a second one to be experimented on. While Go initially wanted his belt to receive upgrades, but in the end, he called it off, believing that he himself is stronger. However, this belt would later be given to Chase, whom would used it in conjunction with Signal Chaser to become Kamen Rider Chaser. Functionality To transform, the user raises the and inserts a Form Signal Bike into it, causing the Mach Driver Honoh to announce . Once the Signal Bike is set, the user must push the Signal Landing Panel back down to finish the transformation sequence into either Kamen Rider Mach or Kamen Rider Chaser, right after the Mach Driver Honoh announces and the corresponding form used. The the Signal Bikes that assume Mach and Chaser's default forms or the Shift Dead Heat Car can only be used until transformed. After transforming with a Form Signal Bike, the user has the option to switch between different other Signal Bikes. To do so, the user must raise Signal Landing Panel, pull the used Signal Bike out, insert the selected Signal Bike back into the Signal Landing Panel, and push it back down. This would change the base Kourin Signal from either Rider, or any previous Kourin Signal used before, and cause the Mach Driver Honoh to announce and then the corresponding Signal Bike used. Much like the Shift Brace, the user is able to use any special abilities tied to the Signal Bikes currently in the Mach Driver Honoh by hitting the button on the belt up to four times. Mach can also summon the Zenrin Shooter by hitting the Boost Igniter four times. Alternatively, if Mach already wields the Zenrin Shooter when he initiates this hitting action, he can instead run at an insanely fast speed. The Mach Driver Honoh also works with the Shift Cars, activating special Kourin Signals tied to that Shift Car. When a Shift Car is inserted into the Signal Landing Panel, it causes the Mach Driver Honoh to announce . Afterwards, once the Singal Landing Panel is pushed back down, it announces and then a Japanese word related to the ability of the corresponding Shift Car used. Like with Drive, if the Shift Car that is being used happens to possess a Tire Specific Item, Mach or Chaser can wield it. When activating a Shift Car-related Kourin Signal, the sound effects played would be a mix of the Mach Driver Honoh's sounds and the Drive Driver's sounds for that Shift Car. If the Shift Dead Heat Car is inserted into the Signal Landing Panel, it causes the Mach Driver Honoh to announce as an indication of Shift Dead Heat being a hybrid form of the two miniature vehicles. Whenever Deadheat Mach initiates a Signal or Tire Exchange, instead of permanently changing the DH Kourin or Type Dead Heat Tire respectively, the new Kourin Signal or Tire just briefly replaces them before returning to normal. To initiate a finishing attack, Mach or Chaser must raise the Signal Landing Panel and press the Boost Igniter, which makes the Mach Driver Honoh announce . Pushing the Signal Landing Panel back down afterwards would then give Mach or Chaser an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Mach Driver Honoh to announce , or in the case of Deadheat Mach, and then the corresponding Signal Bike used. Mach or Chaser may now release the power gained in any way they wish. In order to have the Mach Driver Honoh cancel the transformation, Mach or Chaser must raise the Signal Landing Panel, remove the Signal Bike currently placed in the Mach Driver Honoh, and push the Signal Landing Panel back down. This causes the Mach Driver Honoh to announce }}. Gallery Transformation= MachDriverHonoh No-bikes.png|The Mach Driver Honoh raised up without a Signal Bike in its Signal Landing Panel MachTransformation detail.png|Kamen Rider Mach's transformation sequence |-| Special Abilities= Magarl bullet.png|Mach Magarl: Bending bullets I have yet to meet Roidmude that can outsmart bullet.png|Mach Kikern: Demon Beast Kikern barrier.png|Mach Tomarle: Energy barrier Use Flamethrower, Mach!.jpg|Mach Moerl: Fireball shooting Mach Mazerl cement.png|Mach Mazerl: Cement shooting |-| Full Throttle= Mach RiderKick.png|Kamen Rider Mach: Kick Macher Kikern Kick Macher.png|Mach Kikern: Kikern Kick Macher Arabull Kick Macher.png|Mach Arabull: Roughening Kick Macher Heat Kick Macher.png|Deadheat Mach: Heat Kick Macher Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|Deadheat Mach: Hit Macher Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Deadheat Mach Naoru: Unnamed healing procedure |-| Other= MaxFlareHonoh.jpg|The Max Flare Shift Car placed within the Mach Driver Honoh BrokenMachDriverHonoh.png|The destroyed Mach Driver Honoh Notes *The way this transformation device is accessed is similar to how most of the Smart Brain devices are used. **This is played further in the D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4, where Takumi transformed into Faiz via Signal Legend Faiz as an alternative other than his regular SB-555B Faiz Driver. *This Driver is the first transformation gear to have a word after the word "Driver". *The Mach Driver Honoh makes a sound effect similar to that of the Double Riders' transformations. **If Shift Amazing Circus Car were to be used in the Mach Driver Honoh, the tent on the back of the Shift Car seems to emulate the design of the Typhoon. *When the Boost Igniter is hit four times, it makes an announcement, with some Signal Bikes and Shift Cars sharing the same announcements. ** : Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, and Shift Spin Mixer. ** : Signal Magarl, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Max Flare, Shift Massive Monster, Shift Rolling Gravity, and Shift Road Winter. ** : Signal Kikern, Shift Speed, Shift Technic, and Shift Burning Solar. ** : Signal Tomarle, Shift Midnight Shadow, Shift Dimension Cab, Shift Mad Doctor, and Shift Deco Traveler. ** : Signal Kaksarn, Shift Fruits, Shift Funky Spike, Shift Hooking Wrecker, Shift Colorful Commercial, and any (Chaser) Viral Core. ** : Shift Wild, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Special, Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Fire Braver, Shift Amazing Circus, and any toy-exclusive Shift Car. ***The "Kanari" announcement for when the Boost Igniter is hit four times while using Shift Wild can be a reference to Kamen Rider Zeronos, as the Rider's catchphrase typically ends with "Fairly Strong". ** : Shift Justice Hunter, Shift Dream Vegas, Shift Mantarn F01, Shift Jacky F02, and Shift Sparner F03. *When using certain Shift Cars, the Driver announces different names: **Type Change Cars ***Shift Speed = }} ***Shift Wild = }} ***Shift Technic = }} ***Shift Formula = }} ***Shift Fruits = }} ***Shift High Speed = }} **Tire Exchange Cars ***Used in series canon ****Shift Max Flare = }} ****Shift Rumble Dump = }} ****Shift Spin Mixer = }} ****Shift Mad Doctor = }} ***Toy-exclusive ****Shift Amazing Circus = }}. ****Shift Burning Solar = ****Shift Colorful Commercial = }} ****Shift Deco Traveler = }} ****Shift Dimension Cab = }} ****Shift Dream Vegas = }} ****Shift Fire Braver = }} ****Shift Funky Spike = }} ****Shift Hooking Wrecker = }} ****Shift Justice Hunter = }} ****Shift Massive Monster = }} ****Shift Midnight Shadow = }} ****Shift Road Winter = }} ****Shift Rolling Gravity = }} ****Shift Mantarn F01 = }} ****Shift Jacky F02 = }} ****Shift Sparner F03 = }} **Toy-Exclusive Cars ***Shift Speed (Televi-Magazine Ver.) = Tele-Maga (Only during the Full Throttle section) ***Shift High Speed (Televi-kun Ver.) = Televi-Kun (Only during the Full Throttle section) ***Shift Mega Max Flare (Kindergarten Ver.) = }} / ***Shift Rideron/Metal Hero/Kamen Rider = ***Shift Dark Rider = }} ***All Sentai Shift Cars = }} ***All other toy-exclusive Shift Cars = }} **Unused Sounds ***Shift Get Wild = }} ***Shift Ultra Technic = }} ***Shift Ultra Fruits = }} ***Shift Super Dead Heat = }} ***Shift Dash Formula = }} ***Shift Special = }} ***Shift Super Special = }} **Viral Cores ***Cobra = }} ***Spider = }} ***Bat = }} ***Chaser Spider = }} ***Chaser Cobra = }} ***Chaser Bat = }} *Ironically, even though the Driver was invented by an American scientist, most of its phrases are announced in Japanese, in contrast to the "Japan's Kamen Rider"'s Drive Driver, which uses its announcements in English. *It is ironic that the Mach Driver Honoh was designed to succeed the Drive System, as the Drive System continues to receive newer and more powerful upgrades and forms, while the Mach System's only upgrade was Shift Dead Heat, which is shared with Drive. This leaves the Mach System somewhat overshadowed, with the crippling damage of the Driver in episode 23 worsening the issue. **This is similar to the Genesis Driver used by the New Generation Riders in the previous series which, while originally created superior to the Armored Riders' Sengoku Drivers, would be eclipsed by the Jimber Arms forms and the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds used by Kamen Rider Gaim. **However, in episode 24, Go regains his confidence and faith in himself, allowing him to boost Deadheat Mach's power such that it becomes just as powerful as Drive Type Formula. *When hacked in the Mach Driver Honoh, the sounds for Shift Super Dead Heat play the same sounds as that of Signal Chaser. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Mach Driver Honoh Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt Category:Arsenal (Drive)